Akio Tobikura/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= It's too cold, I can't do this... I want to stay inside the kotatsu forver... |3Jan2= Kyosuke... I'm here to help... I can only erase over though... |3Jan3= Let's sit under the kotatsu and eat mandarins together... |3Feb1= Setsubun...? I'm fine with just watching... |3Feb2= Kanata told me about a new tonkatsu shop, but I don't want to go outside... |3Mar1= Hinamatsuri is full of bad memories for me...! |3Mar2= Snuggling on the futon of the Japanese room... Can I skip lessons today... |3Mar3= Then what if you draw a painting and show it on the live... Ah, I was doing some plans with Tora, fuhii. |3Mar4= Your chocolate makes me the happiest... Thank you... |3Mar5= I tried to make a necklace with glass beads... This is my return gift... |3Apr1= I can see the cheery flowers from the window too... |3Apr2= The temperature started to rise, though that has nothing to do with me... Fuhii. |3Apr3= Hello, Little Kitten. Your eyes are sparkling like a glass bead ☆ |3May1= I don't want to go to lessons... But Shiki-kun would get angry at me if I don't... |3May2= The sun is so bright that my eyes are hurting... Home is the best... |3May3= Tora prepared some Koinoboris but they look like all kind of sea creatures... |3Jun1= I like looking at the raindrops falling on water puddles, it's pretty... |3Jun2= June is the month where you should shut yourself in your room... Doesn't matter if it's raining or not.... |3Jul1 = Why not try making glass wind together with me...? |3Jul2 = When summer comes Hikaru tries to drag me outside so I can't lower my guard... |3Jul3= The Milky Way... is sparkly and pretty... |3Aug1 = Even though it's summer, being indoors has nothing to do with it... Everyone's hot and it seems difficult... |3Aug2 = I wonder how shall we repay all the fans this time... |3Sep1=I want to see what kind of moon will Tora draw... |3Sep2=When you focus on your work you forget all about the time passing... |3Oct1= If I and Kyosuke fail then the entire surprise plan will be ruined... Such responsibility... |3Oct2= I have a lot of jerseys, but this period is a bit cold... |3Oct3= They said I have to be a black cat this year too... I don't want to wear cat ears again... Do you want them instead...? |3Nov1= I have become better at baseball, now I can throw the ball further away... Fuhii. |3Nov2= Who made a pitfall in a place like this! It was Satsuki's doing wasn't it?! |3Dec1= It's warm in front of the melting furnace..... You're coming....? |3Dec2= Hikaru was dancing in the snow and went inside when he was done... His nose was red..... |3Dec3= Merry Christmas... It's the first time I feel like this on Christmas... |3Dec4= Thank you for a lot... I'll be in your care next year too... |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Lines